Pinkie Pie
Opening Credits Warner Bros. logo with Smile Song (Instrumental) Hasbro Studios logo (long version) with Smile Song (Instrumental) (Opening Credits show artworks from the Pinkie Pie's fiction novel The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland and Smile Song is Pinkie's voice start singing). :My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) :And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) :I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day :It doesn't matter now (What's up?) :If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) :'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do :'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile :Yes I do :It fills my heart with sunshine all the while :Yes it does :'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile :From these happy friends of mine :I like to see you grin (Awesome!) :I love to see you beam (Rock on!) :The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!) :But if you're kind of worried :And your face has made a frown :I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down :'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin :Yes I do :Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin :Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin :And you fill me with good cheer :It's true some days are dark and lonely :And maybe you feel sad :But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad :There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile :And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile :I really am so happy :Your smile fills me with glee :I give a smile I get a smile :And that's so special to me :'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam :Yes I do :Tell me what more can I say :To make you see :That I do :It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam :Yes it always makes my day :Come on every pony smile, smile, smile :Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine :All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :From these happy friends of mine. : :(Opening Credits shows the Movie Logo) *Pinkie: Act I Act II At the Darktown Bar, Pinkie, Toppy and Fooly walked inside the bar and Meet with 2 People. *Man #1: Hell you Jerk! *Man #2: You Pyshicopath Ass! *Toppy: What are you Doing?! *Man #1: Hm, Hello Toppy, Fooly. *Fooly: Mizael, Bluebeard. After Hearing the Toilet Flushed, The Goth boy with his Cloak who's About to Leave. *Boy: Guys, this is Good.... *Toppy: Cillian! *Cillian: Jerks. Boys I'm gonna have a Drink. *Mizeal: On the House you 4... Who's She? *Fooly: This is Pinkie Pie. *Mizeal: Oh Yeah! The One who's going to Save our Land. *Bluebeard: From that Shadow. *Toppy: Hey, Cillian are you Okay? *Cillian: You and I Knew each other for last 12 years.... I'm Not Happy anymore. *Toppy: Hey Fooly Where's Pinkie? *Fooly: Bathroom. *Toppy: Okay. *Fooly: Cillian, We're so Sorry for Killing your Girlfriend. *Toppy: We didnt Mean to. *Cillian: You Should Be. *Pinkie: Hello! Act III Act IV Act V *Cillian: Pinkie it's a Trap. He's Waiting for you. *Pinkie: What?! *Cillian: Look, About what happened, I Have a Disorder with Personality. We Both must Work together and Toppy will let us Go. *Pinkie: Us? *Cillian: I've been in this book for a long time and i want freedom. *Pinkie: you're a Prisoner? *Cillian: Yeah... i want to see your world... my... My real name is Moondrop... *Pinkie: Moondrop?! Is that you? *Cillian: I Can't believe it! *Pinkie: We're close friends. *Cillian: I have to go home! I Need Freedom. *Pinkie: So if i'll help you, will you help me to defeat the Shadow? *Cillian: Yes. We'll form an Alliance. Act VI Pinkie say goodbye anyone of Toonland. * Pinkie: Goodbye and I Will Miss You. * Cillian: So Long! * All: Bye Pinkie Pie! Bye Cillian! After say goodbye to people of Toonland, Pinkie and Cllian Jumps out the book and back in Pinkie's house. * Twilight: Pinkie, What you Been? * Pinkie: Inside of my book. * Rainbow: It was a Joke? * Pinkie: No! * Twilight: Look we're Sorry for hurting you. * Rainbow: So Wanna Hang out with us? * Pinkie: Yes! * Cillian: oh hello. * Rainbow: Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash and this is Twilight Sparkle. * Cillian: the name's Cillian, Cillian Darcy. End Credits the Ending Credits Appeared with the Song. Pinkie Appeared walking to to the Stage and saw Cillian who's on the Stage with his Guitar before he go home. *Pinkie: Cillian! *Cillian: Hey Pinkie. I Just came here alone because i have a good song. *Pinkie: really?! *Cillian: yep. Category:Script Category:Transcripts